1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting and clearing a data inconsistency between the replicated data stored in two data bases of storing a mobile terminal information and a mobile subscriber information.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
The digital mobile communication system generally includes a plurality of data base nodes for storing and managing the information for a mobile service, and the term of each of the database nodes is Home Location Register (hereinafter referred to as HLR), and Visitor Location Register (hereinafter referred to as VLR) and Equipment Identity Register (hereinafter referred to as EIR).
When mobile subscribers want to use a mobile service, the HLR performs a function for registering or cancelling the information of the mobile subscribers requiring the mobile service.
The VLR is a local data base of a location on which the subscribers registered in the HLR are currently positioned, and performs a data input function or a data output function by a movement of the subscribers.
The EIR is a data base for storing and managing information fort the mobile terminal owned to the subscribers for a mobile service, while the HLR and the VLR are data bases for storing the information of the mobile subscriber.
Functions and interface standards with regard to the above data bases are in detail described in a recommendation for the mobile communication system, such as a GSM, CCITT, or JDC et al. Presently, many countries respectively construct a mobile communication system, and implements the system components needed to the mobile communication system on the basis of the standards described in the recommendation.
The HLR and the VLR among the data base nodes consisting of a mobile communication system manage all data on the basis of a mobile subscriber identification number called as a Mobile Description Number (hereinafter referred to as MDN).
The EIR stores data on the basis of a mobile terminal identification number called as Equipment Serial Number (hereinafter referred to as ESN).
Accordingly, the EIR stores the mobile subscriber identification number stored in the HLR or VLR, and the HLR or VLR replicates the mobile terminal identification number stored in the EIR and stores it. So, they (HLR, VLR and EIR) all share a mutual information therebetween during a data search process.
As a result, to satisfy a real-time data base access which is a requisite for a mobile communication service, a data replication is indispensable. To quickly and correctly perform the mobile service, a consistency about the replicated data (or replication data) should be maintained.
The consistency for the replication data which is present between two data bases means that a data modification should be reflected to the other data base if the data modification occurs in one data base between the two data bases.
Therefore, the procedures for maintaining the consistency of the replication data stored in the two data bases are set and performed during the operation of a system.
However, two data bases on the procedures send or receive a requirement for the data modification through the medium of a communication path. At this time, an inconsistent data between two data bases may generate due to a message loss of the communication path, so that each data base should detect and correct the inconsistent data.